catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog the Mighty
' Dog the Mighty '''is the 2nd episode of the 2nd season of ''CatDog. Summary Dog becomes a superhero with Cat-Boy on his sidekick and saves the day. Plot In downtown Nearburg, Mayor Rancid Rabbit is proud to be here for the unveiling of the world's biggest burger. And then CatDog come in for the festivities, when all of a sudden, there was a malfunction with the machine bringing in the burger and it falls and is about to hit Rancid Rabbit and crush him. Luckily, Dog, without knowing how saves Rancid by eating a piece of that giant burger. And with that, Dog was given a medal for his courage, bravery, hunger, and loyalty of rescuing Rancid from certain doom. Heck, even his picture was on the front page that Cat reads later on. Back home, Dog explains what happened to Winslow, ten times according to Dog, and Winslow thinks Dog is more than a hero, kind of like a superhero, Dog decides it's a cool idea. Later that afternoon, Dog dawns his superhero gear, with a cape, his dog food bowl, and the medal intact, and refers to himself as Dog the Mighty! And even makes Cat his sidekick, Cat-Boy. Dog the Mighty does various superhero related things outside their yard. Like find a helpless create-ture stuck in a tree, when in reality, it was a fat bird. And when Dog attempts to save the fat bird, it just catapults them off the tree, making Cat and Dog fly into the sky and crash into their chimney, complete with Dog's fanfare, "DOG THE MIGHTY!" Sometime later, Dog takes Cat underground to show him the fortress of Doggy Two. Cat thinks Dog's superhero bit is getting a bit out of hand, but Dog on the other hand smells trouble, that's his superhero catchphrase by the way. Using giant binoculars, he sees something downtown Nearburg, and he and Cat-Boy jump into the Mighty Mobile and head for town. In the alley ways, Dog finds a young girl trying to help a old lady cross the street, and mistakes them for criminals. After passing some criminals and a broken airplane, Dog pins the girl down and decides that their work is done, cause he is Dog the Mighty! At the laundromat, Cat was threatening to burn Dog's cape just as soon as it gets dry, but then a fresh honey comes walking by, Cat's eyes catch on her and tries to seduce her. Dog's cape gets dried enough for his nose to sniff around and declares and he smells trouble. The girl wonders who is the weirdo in the costume? and Cat replies, "I don't know, I don't know the guy. Never met him before in my life. Dog looks outside and sees the bank and thinks it's being robbed. So, he and Cat catapult themselves out the laundromat and crash into the bank, after a little acrobat trick, Dog knocks down one of the people who work for the bank. Cat says that Dog is not a superhero, he's a super-zero. which causes Dog to get really depressed and everybody just laughs at him. As evening approaches, Dog throws away his hero medal, no longer in the superhero spirit. That is until a conveniently placed news flash appears on the screen announcing that a rescue team has been called forth for a deadly gum leak at the Nearburg Bubblegum Plant, two workers are trapped deep in the goo. Cat wants Dog to watch. Unfortunately, the rescue team was unable to locate the workers, Cat, realizing the errors of his ways, now knows this is a real crime and this is a job for Dog the Mighty! But Dog refuses, simply because Cat said he is a super zero. Cat doesn't give up encouraging him however. He dons his Cat-Boy outfit and shows himself to Dog. Then Dog says, "I SMELL TROUBLE!" Dog finally gets his crime fighting spirit back and he and Cat go out to save the day. The ball glows pink and the reporter panics over this, constantly sweating and saying it's all over, but then Dog the Mighty and Cat-Boy arrive and head straight for the factory and rescue the workers just before the building blows up. Gum gets everywhere. The reporter declares that Dog the Mighty has saved the day. And Rancid Rabbit arrives in his limo to give Dog the Mighty more medals as an award for a job well done. Characters Present *CatDog *Rancid Rabbit *Forest Fire Girl, Bank Manager, Reporter *Guard *Winslow Trivia/Goofs *In one scene, Dog is helping someone cross the street, and an airplane crashes into the ground as it is happening. After the September 11, 2001 attacks, Nicktoons would not air this episode again until Thanksgiving, 2004, most likely out of fear that it would invoke memories of the attack. Transcript See Dog the Mighty/TranscriptCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1999